


I fucked a girl and I liked it.

by SkyBlueBanana



Category: My own fandom that doesn't exist
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBlueBanana/pseuds/SkyBlueBanana
Summary: Random, drunk, lesbian sex.





	I fucked a girl and I liked it.

When you're at a party, of course you're going to get drunk. It's natural. What isn't generally natural is catching the eye of a fellow drunk, a female, who needed a fuck buddy for the night.

This chick has screwed every guy at this party already, all of them now boring, needy trash to her. She wanted a new plaything, someone she had never toyed with before. 

She struts over to the vulnerable teen, demanding her name. "Grace~," the teen in question slurs out, barely able to stand straight. "Cute name. I'm Sarah. Now, let's go get to know eachother better, shall we?" the horny slut replies as seductively as the alcohol she consumed would allow her. 

Taking Grace's hand she leads her upstairs into a random bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Unable to stand any longer Grace flops onto the soft bed, only to be yanked back up into a sitting position. Sarah tugs her thin tank top over her head, her eyes lighting up at the sight of Grace's large tits, held securely behind her frilly, lacy pink bra. She had picked her fuck toy well.

Grace's bra was soon removed too, joining her tank top on the floor. Sarah palmed her tits, squeezing Grace's nipples every so often, receiving an adorable yelp or whine from her.

Sarah soon decided to remove her own top and bra, allowed her hardening tits to brush against Grace's as she bent over to kiss her. Her tongue forcing it's way into the drunk teen's small mouth. Exploring every part and rubbing against her tongue harshly.

Breaking the kiss she then lifted Grace's legs by the back of the knees, up to her chest, spread wide, and dry humped her. Grace just lay there, letting out little purrs and whimpers of pleasure at the feeling of her sex being rubbed against so roughly.

Having enough of teasing both herself and the young girl, Sarah pulled down her own skirt and removed her tiny panties along with it. Grace's skinny jeans were soon unbuttoned and unzipped, joining the ever growing pile on the floor.

Sarah then slowly and seductive tugged Grace's blue, lacy panties down her smooth thighs, allowing the cold air to brush against and tease the barely conscious teen's bare sex.

Spreading her legs Sarah was able to feast her eyes on Grace's dripping wet pussy, twitching desperately for any sort of physical attention. Pressing her face against her, Sarah dragged her tongue from her entrance, up over her urethra, and arriving at Grace's hard and trembling clitoris.

After dragging her tongue over her helpless pussy once more, she wrapped her lips around Grace's clit, pressing two fingers inside her, curling them like she would do to herself late at night. Forcing them against her G spot harshly, forcing the smaller female to buck her hips.

Sarah sucked on the aching clit, tugging at it with her tight lips and occasionally circling it with her tongue. Nipping at her pussy lips every so often, only to go back to stimulating Grace's most sensitive spot. Her fingers forcefully pounding her aching cavern.

Grace bucked her hips against her, wanting more of the pleasure she was giving her. Her thighs spread as far as they could, legs shaking uncontrollably. She could feel herself getting closer, pleasure building up in both her clit and deep inside her pussy, her stomach getting warmer, until..

Grace gave a loud shriek, squirting all over Sarah's face and chest, receiving a very amused chuckle from said female. Grace lay there panting, her hips still occasionally bucking, only to have her body pushed further up the bed, making room for Sarah to join her.

She guided Grace's legs to scissor her own, pushing against her, their pussies grinding together, clits rubbing and juices mixing. 

Sarah's head fell back with a groan, looking up once more to get a good look at her sex toy. Grace lay there, propped on her elbows, watching as their sex's pressed into eachother, all her spots rubbing all of Sarah's, her tits bouncing gently as she humped her with slight desperation.

Grace's tongue fell out her mouth and Sarah took hold of her thigh, pulling her closer still. Their hard clits twitching as they rammed into eachother.

Grace's legs started twitching once more, her orgasm coming closer. Her hips again began to buck, striking the other females sensitive sex accidentally, forcing her closer to her climax. She shook uncontrollably and groaned, pulling away as she orgasmed. 

Sarah yanked her back, wanting to get off herself, forcing the exhausted female to once again hump her. Not fully recovered from her last orgasm Grace cried out pathetically as her was ground into, watching Sarah approach her orgasm.

Sarah's legs began to tremble as she dragged Grace closer still, making sure their clits rubbed one on one, nowhere for Grace to escape another climax.

Grace's legs began to shake once again, vibrating her pussy against Sarah's as Sarah began to orgasm, letting out a half growl, half moan as she did.

Grace collapsed, and Sarah lifted herself up, laughing somewhat. Perhaps she was secretly a lesbian, since that was the best sex she had ever had. And maybe, just maybe, this could end up as more than just a one night stand.

Nevertheless, it was almost three am, she needed to get home. Dressing herself Sarah left the bedroom and headed out. That was one hell of a party.

 

I hope this was somewhat enjoyable, have a nice day all.


End file.
